Episode 166 - Let's Assemble a Band
Let's Assemble a Band (バンドを結成しよう Bando o Kessei Shiyō?''') is the 166th episode of Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns anime. Synopsis The Hanazuki family makes a band contest to find a person make their TV commercial. Summary The Hanazuki family see a TV commercial promoting a dessert stand and Mrs. Hanazuki comes up with the idea to have their own jingle to help promote Paniverse. They decide to hold auditions and the winner will play their song on the commercial. Aiko over hears this and starts a band with Natsuki. The family started to judge the contestants' auditions where the others are outside of Paniverse Auditorium. Meanwhile, Angel Devil finds out Pierre will be auditioning and decides to ruin Pierre's audition by humiliating him. First Gill sings badly and gets voted off. Aiko and Natsuki buy instruments from music shop. But when a young man asks them for what musical instrument they will buy, Natsuki starts to act flirty towards him while he is playing electric guitar, thinking he is cool. Then Master Rouge comes on with a rap song and does a very strange dance with his fairies, making the residents uncomfortable. Then Yurei comes with a heavy metal song but is quickly voted off. Benelux and Scandinavia Trio begin an audition singing "Prismatic Stone". Mrs. Shijimi sings a classical European song but she doesn't finish because she gets voted off. Pierre's turn finally comes with a violin with but the citizens almost fall asleep. While Pierre is playing, Angel Devil presses the button to activate the bombs but the vampires mess with the music so instead, he humiliates Pierre by using a slam poem of how bad he is. Meanwhile, Aiko, Ren, Karin, Hiroko, and Natsuki were practicing and Natsuki asks Aiko to sing for their band. Gill is walking through Paniverse Auditorium where Aiko and Natsuki are. Aiko asks Gill to be their singer. At first Natsuki scolds that Gill is not a girl but eventually accepts. When Angel Devil called Aiko his "stupid girlfriend, stupid angel", Pierre was angered and proceeds to fight with him and other transforming idols with musical attacks.' During the fight, Aiko (electric guitar), Natsuki (drums), Hiroko (synthesizer), Ren (vocalist), Karin (as DJ), and Gill (in a maid costume) starts to sing. The commercial proves to be success and the family alongside Aiko's various Universe idols say that they should have hired Aiko at the start. The episodes end with the characters laughing. Character Appearances '''Major' * Aiko Hanazuki * Natsuki Aizawa * Ren Harumiya * Rinne Hoshizora * Hiroko Miyamoto * Karin Shiraishi * Rinne Hoshizora * Yuko Himejima * Kaname Uzuki * Mio Nanairogaoka * Makoto Ikeda * Haruka Akagi * Pierre Kox * Gill Schweitzer * Angel Devil * Naoto Hanazuki * Chiharu Hanazuki * Miho Hanazuki * Yusuke Hanazuki Minor * Chinatsu Amanogawa * Carla Goodwyn * Angel Goddess * Master Rouge * Serena Tōdō Others * Lucy Haywood * Yuriko Fujimiya * Hotaru Fuyuumi * Ayami Otonashi * Iori Kurosawa * Kim Bo-young * Rui Murakami * Miku Takamine * Julius Rozenburg * Eru Amamiya * Chie Takanashi * Haruna Morizono * Izumi Suzuhara * Yumemi Hayasaka * Kanon Shijimi * Yuzu Miyama * Futaba Jouzenji * Honoka Shijimi * Léopold Honore Cavalier Trivia * The episode name is a remake of Pucca series "And the Band Played Rong". * Ren shown to be quite moved by Master Rouge hip hop song. * It is shown Pierre can play violin, not just only Ayami. * For this episode, only Aiko, Natsuki, Rinne, Hiroko, and Karin are in a band. The Scandinavian (Mio, Makoto, Haruka) were sun at the beginning. The other idols make as background appearances. Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns episodes